ReMind
by HotXbun
Summary: Determined to rescue Kairi, Sora traces the hearts of the seven guardians of light. Through experiencing their personal battles firsthand, he is about to discover truths that he has never before imagined.
1. Chapter 1 Black Coats

HotXbun: A new year means new beginnings, and what a better new beginning than a new Kingdom Hearts story!

This will be my take on what is going to happen in Remind. So without further ado...let's go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney do.

Chapter 1 Black Coats

Third Person POV

A man in a black coat was sitting on a rock when another man in the same coat walked up to him.

"So", the man sitting on the rock asked.

With that...the other man pulled down the hood of his coat...revealing himself to be none other than a young Xehanort.

His eyes were silver

"This coat", he said referring to the one he was wearing. "It wards off darkness. It's useful."

"Told ya", the man said. "So, how'd it go? The world tour?"

With that Xehanort sat down next to the man.

"In an awful way, I realised just how necessary I am."

"You finally see it", the man said. "I knew you would! That's why I sent you on that world tour, because I knew that once you saw what the worlds were like, you'd realise what you have to do."

"There's still one thing I don't understand though", Xehanort revealed. "Why me? Why not Eraqus? Isn't he a direct descendant of one of the chosen five?"

"He is", the man replied. "But...he just doesn't see things the way you and I do. He doesn't see the big picture."

"I see", Xehanort said.

"Exactly", the man said before standing up. "And that's why I think it's finally time I gave you this."

With that...the man summoned a Keyblade.

It was No Name.

Xehanort looked at it in shock.

"You're bequeathing me with your Keyblade", Xehanort asked. "But it's so powerful! Are you sure I'm the one who should wield it."

"Trust me Xehanort", the man reassured. "This is your destiny. You are the only one who can play this role. The question is...will you accept it?"

With that...Xehanort stood up.

"I'll do it", he replied. "I will play this role."

"Excellent", the man stated.

Then...Xehanort put his hand on No Name and closed his eyes.

"In your hand, take this key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, it's wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend. No oceans will contain you then. No more boarders around, or below, or above, so long as you, champion, protect the ones you love."

With that the man pulled No Name away.

Xehanort opened his eyes. They were now yellow.

...

Xigbar watched as Maleficent and Pete left Olympus.

"May your heart be your guiding key", he said.

"What did you say?"

With that Xigbar turned around...and saw Luxord.

"Oh", he said. "It's just you. What are you doing here?"

"I came to give you something", Luxord revealed. "Word has it that Sora is adventuring again."

"Word is correct", Xigbar revealed. "But he's lost all his strength from being nearly turned into a vessel. I don't think we have to worry about him for a while."

"Don't underestimate him", Luxord advised. "That kid is much stronger than he looks. That's why I came to give you this."

With that Luxord gave Xigbar...a card.

"What's this", the latter asked.

"A wild card", Luxord revealed. "Could turn the tables."

With that Xigbar took the card...and scoffed.

"Whatever", he said.

With that Luxord was about to leave...but he suddenly stopped and turned around.

"One more thing", he started before turning around and pointing at Xigbar. "Xigbar, who are you?"

Xigbar just stayed quiet.

"Alright", Luxord said. "It doesn't matter to me anyway. I'll just play dumb for now."

With that...Luxord disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness and Xigbar threw the card to the side.

"The question is...who are you Luxord?"

HotXbun: And there's chapter one!

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: Not telling!


	2. Chapter 2 Trace the Connection

HotXbun: Here's chapter two!

Disney Boy: This Story should be no more than ten chapters, so it should be done before the actual DLC comes out.

IanAlphaAxel: Here's more!

TheJoker2.0: This is a stand-alone story.

Chapter 2 Trace the Connection

Sora's POV

I was flying through a dark void.

As I did so...I thought about what I told Kairi on the Paopu fruit tree.

"_Kairi...I'll keep you safe."_

When I thought about this...a tear rolled down my eye.

_I'm sorry Kairi. I broke my promise. But I'm going to make it right._

With that...I saw a bright light at the end of the void.

I flew into it...and ended up in the Final World.

"Kairi", I called out as I started looking around. "Kairi!l

"Sora!"

When I heard this I turned around...and found Chirithy.

"Chirithy", I said before running up to said person.

"Sora", Chirithy started. "What are you doing here? I know you said you would visit, but I didn't expect you'd be back so quickly."

"It's not that", I revealed. "Someone very special to was...was..."

"I see", Chirithy said.

"That's why I'm here", I revealed. "I came to look for her.

"Well then", Chirithy started. "You'd better get looking."

And so...I began looking around and calling out to Kairi.

"Sora!"

When I heard this I started frantically looking around...and spotted a star in front of me.

"Sora", the star said. "It's me, Naminé."

"Naminé", I said in shock.

Then...I touched the star...and was transported to my Station of Awakening.

Here...I found Naminé!

"Naminé", I said.

"Sora", Naminé said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Kairi", I revealed. "Please tell me you know where she is?"

With that...Naminé put her hands on her heart.

"I'm sorry", she apologized. "But I can no longer sense her."

"What", I asked in shock. "Does that mean she's...she's..."

"I don't know."

With that...I started pacing back and forth.

"Come on Sora", I told myself. "Think. Think. Think."

Then...I remembered something.

"Wait a minute", I started. "Terra. How did you find him?"

"I traced his connection to everybody else his heart had been connected to."

"Hearts are connected", I said out loud. "Trace the connection."

With that...I smiled at Naminé.

"Thank you Naminé", I said. "I now know what I need to do. But you need to leave. Go back to the Final World."

"And you", Naminé asked. "Where are you going to go?"

"I'm going to follow my heart", I revealed.

"Okay", Naminé said. "But be careful."

"I will", I stated. "I promise."

With that Naminé left.

"Okay", I started. "So how do I do this? I should think about the people connected to Kairi. Riku would be the best bet,"

With that I closed my eyes and started thinking about Riku.

When I opened them...I saw his Station of Awakening!

"It worked", I said happily.

I then jumped off my Station of Awakening before firing a beam of light at Riku's.

And then...I was engulfed in light.

HotXbun: So...Sora is off to find Kairi.

Challenge: Tell me what you think in going to happen next.

My Answer: Not telling!


	3. Chapter 3 Replica

HotXbun: Three chapters are a charm.

Hero of Neutrality: Guess you'll just have to wait and see.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney do.

Chapter 3 Replica

Sora's POV

I opened my eyes...and saw that I was in the place where Riku fought his replica.

I turned around...and gasped in shock.

Said battle was taking place at that very moment!

I was about to help...when I realized something.

I looked at myself...and gasped in shock.

My body...was transparent and had a blue tinge to it.

I looked up...and saw that nobody was acknowledging me.

_Am I not actually here? Am I simply seeing something that happened?_

Before my train of thought could continue, I was brought back to the fight.

Riku had beaten the replica. The latter looked angry.

"You're...not...real", he stated as he clenched his hand.

"Huh", Riku asked in confusion.

"I'm the real one", the replica stated.

"Aren't you my past self", Riku asked. "From when Ansem possessed me?"

Then...something happened.

Another replica...came out of Riku!

"Another one", I asked in shock.

"No", the new replica said to Riku. "You beat Ansem and you're still here. This guy...is me!"

With that...the replica by Riku flew up to the other one...and plunged his hand into his heart!

It yelled out in pain. And then...it's outfit changed into an organization uniform.

"I knew it", the other replica revealed. "It's a replica. A soon to be empty vessel. I've been waiting for a chance like this."

With that...the replica flew into the other's body...and both were surrounded in darkness.

A moment later...the one replica flew out of it holding the other.

The body it previously was in...was now a lifeless dummy that fell to the ground.

Riku looked at it in shock before looking at the replica.

"Hey", he yelled. "What are you doing? Take the vessel!"

This took me by surprise.

_Why would Riku want his replica to take the vessel?_

"No", the replica said. "The world already has you. There's someone else who needs the replica more. You know who I mean."

With that...Riku seemed to understand who his replica was talking about.

"Naminé", he said in realization. "You're saving her."

"Naminé", I said.

With that...Riku's replica smiled at him.

"Good luck."

With that...both replica's disappeared into a swirl of light and darkness.

Then...Riku looked down sadly.

"Riku", I started. "Who was that?"

"Hey", I heard somebody say. "I thought you'd be gone by now."

With that...Riku and I looked up...and saw...Demyx?

"Demyx", I said in shock.

"You're...the organization", Riku says before summoning his Keyblade.

"Former organization", Demyx revealed. "I got benched!"

"Benched", Riku asked in confusion.

"Meaning the organization wouldn't let me go on missions anymore", Demyx revealed. "Something about me being lazy. Anyway, I thought, if I can't work for the bad guys, I'll work for the good guys!"

"Work for the good guys", Riku asked in confusion.

"Yeah", I revealed. "I'm here to get a replica body for Naminé."

"How did you...", Riku started.

"Somebody on the inside told me that one of the organization's new members was a replica", Demyx revealed.

With that...Riku looked at him skeptically...but ended up giving him the replica.

"Now all we need is Naminé", Demyx pointed out. "She's inside your little princess right?"

"Right", Riku replied. "But how is she going to get inside the replica?"

"Ansem the Wise said that he'll handle it", Demyx revealed. "Just tell Kairi to come to him when she's done."

"Ansem the Wise", Riku asked in shock. "He's back?"

"Yeah", Demyx replied. "And I have to get this back to him. Good luck."

With that Demyx left.

"Naminé", I said. "Naminé's stuck in the Final World. And she won't be able to come back until Kairi does."

With that...I looked at Riku.

"Don't worry Riku", I reassured. "I'll get Kairi back, and Naminé."

HotXbun: Don't worry Sora. We'll get our girls back!

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: Not telling!


	4. Chapter 4 Imperfect Replica

HotXbun: Sorry that there was no chapter yesterday. It was the one year anniversary of another one of my stories and I always update stories on their anniversaries.

PS: If a lot of this looks familiar to you, I took a lot of this from chapter 1 of my other Kingdom Hearts story 'Our Stories.'

Guest: Coolness indeed.

IanAlphaAxel: Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney do.

Chapter 4 Imperfect Replica

I jumped out of Riku's Station of Awakening.

"Okay", I started. "That didn't work. Let's see. Who should I try next?"

With that...I started thinking about who I should try next.

"Xion", I exclaimed. "She looks just like Kairi, and she said that she could sense her. They must be connected somehow!"

With that...I closed my eyes and started thinking about Xion.

Then...I opened my eyes...and saw Xion's Station of Awakening.

I jumped off of Riku's Station of Awakening before firing a beam of light at Xion's.

Then...I was engulfed in light.

...

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a building I did not recognize.

"Where am I", I asked.

Then...I saw Young Xehanort and his older self!

"How did your experiment go", the latter asked.

"I was unable to break the connection between the toys", Young Xehanort revealed. "However, I learned something that can be useful to our cause."

"And what is that", Xehanort asked.

"I've learned that empty vessels can grow hearts", Young Xehanort revealed. "I suggest we use this to our advantage."

"And how do you suggest we do this", Xehanort asked.

"I suggest we use this to create vessels for the Organization", Young Xehanort replied. "If any of the members go rouge, we can just create vessels to take their place."

"Brilliant idea", Xehanort stated. "But we need to test it first."

Then...the scene suddenly changed to a different one.

Both Xehanorts were talking to Vexen.

"Vexen", I said in shock.

"You want me to create an empty vessel that may be able to grow a heart", Vexen asked in shock. "But how would I be able to do that?"

"Didn't you do it before", Xehanort asked. "With the one you called Xion."

With that Vexen and I looked at Xehanort in shock.

"Yes", he replied. "But to recreate her would be tricky now. Her heart remains in Sora. While most memories of her remain in Roxas and Axel."

When I heard this...I put my hand on my heart.

"Xion's heart...was inside of mine", I asked in shock.

"Just use the memories from the other Organization members", Xehanort said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Very well", Vexen said.

Then...the scene changed again.

I watched as Vexen collected memories and put them into a replica body.

Then..that replica took the form of Xion!

"Is it ready", Xemmas asked.

"Almost", Vexen replied.

"I'm curious", Xemmas started. "Why does she look like this?"

"When she was originally created, she took the form of the person Sora was thinking about the most at the time."

"Ah yes", Xemmas said. "The princess."

When Xemmas said this...I looked at him in shock.

"Xion looks like Kairi...because she's the person I was thinking about the most?"

HotXbun: Now Sora knows.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: Not telling!


	5. Chapter 5 Friendship

HotXbun: We'll be focusing on both Axel and Roxas in this chapter.

GraceKim20: Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney do.

Chapter 5 Friendship

I was back at Xion's Station of Awakening.

"That didn't work", I pointed out. "Let's see. Axel! He and Kairi trained together! They've gotta be connected somehow!"

With that...I closed my eyes and thought about Axel.

Then...I opened them...and saw Axel's Station of Awakening.

I jumped off Xion's before firing a beam of light at his.

Then...I was engulfed in light.

...

I opened my eyes...and found myself in a forrest.

"What is this place", I asked.

Then...I heard something.

I turned around...and gasped in shock.

Axel was training...with Kairi.

"Kairi", I yelled.

Then...I ran up to her...but when I touched her...my hand slipped right through.

I turned around and looked at her sadly.

Then...I watched as she was knocked to the ground by Axel.

"Again", she commanded before getting back up.

"Maybe we should take a break kid", Axel suggested.

"No", Kairi said. "I have to get strong before the big battle."

"Relax kid", Axel reassured. "Time doesn't matter here, remember? We can take however long as we need to."

"I guess you're right", Kairi said.

"I know I am", Axel stated. "Now, can you tell me why you're so obsessed with getting strong anyway?"

With that...Kairi took a deep breath.

"I'm tired of staying behind while Sora and Riku are out there risking their lives", she revealed. "I want to be able to fight beside them."

"And someday you will", Axel reassured. "But right now you need to focus on training. Got it memorized?"

Kairi giggled at this.

"Very memorized", she replied.

"Good", Axel stated. "Now come on! Let's go get some sea salt ice cream."

...

I was back on Axel's Station of Awaking.

"I'm getting closer", I stated. "I can feel it. Now let's see. Who should I try next? Maybe Roxas? I doubt that he's connected to Kairi, but he is connected to Xion, Naminé and Axel, so maybe that will help?"

With that...I thought about Roxas.

Then...I opened my eyes...and saw his Station of Awakening.

I jumped off Axel's and fired a beam of light at his.

Then...I was engulfed in light.

...

I opened my eyes...and saw that I was in a laboratory of some sorts.

"Where am I", I asked in confusion.

Then...I turned around...and gasped in shock.

I saw Ienzo, Demyx and...Ansem the Wise and Vexen!

"Ansem the Wise", I asked in shock. "Vexen?"

"Is it nearly done", Ienzo asked.

"Almost", Vexen replied. "All we need is Roxas' heart."

"Then I guess that we'll have to wait for Sora to return from the Keyblade Graveyard", Ansem the Wise said.

With that...I looked at the table everybody was working at...and gasped in shock.

On it was...a replica body!

"A replica body", I asked in shock.

Then...something happened.

A ball of bright light flew into the body, and then...it took on the form...of Roxas!

"Roxas", I said in shock.

Then...Roxas opened his eyes.

He slowly sat up and looked around in confusion.

"Zexion", he said. "Vexen? Demyx? What's going on? Where am I?"

"You're in a place called Radiant Garden", Ienzo revealed. "We brought you back using a replica body."

"A replica body", Roxas asked in shock as he looked at himself. "I...have my own body."

"You do", Ansem the Wise replied.

"Who are you", Roxas asked.

"I am Ansem the Wise", said person revealed. "You know me as DiZ."

"DiZ", Roxas asked in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"He helped get you back", Demyx revealed.

"You did", Roxas asked in shock. "Why?l

"Roxas", Ansem the Wise started. "Please forgive me for the way I treated you."

With that...Roxas looked Ansem the Wise unsurely.

Then...he clenched his heart in pain.

"What's wrong Roxas", Ienzo asked in concern.

"It's Axel and Xion", Roxas revealed. "They're in danger! I need to get to them!"

"Roxas", Vexen started. "I know that you want to help your friends, but you need to get used to your new body first."

"There's no time", Roxas stated.

Then...Ienzo put his hand on Vexen's shoulders.

"Let him go Even", the former said.

Then...Vexen sighed in defeat.

"Very well", he said. "But be careful."

HotXbun: Sorry that I didn't include the Sea Salt Trio vs Saix fight that was shown in the trailers. I couldn't think of a way to include in the story.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: Not telling!


	6. Chapter 6 Way Finder

HotXbun: Here it is guys! The semi final chapter!

We're going to show the whole Way Finder trio in this chapter.

PS: If Terra's part seems familiar...I took it from chapter 12 of my other Kingdom Hearts story 'Our Stories.'

Gracekim20: You're correct! Kind of.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney do.

Chapter 6 Way Finder

Sora's POV

I was back on Roxas' Station of Awakening.

"That didn't work", I said to myself. "Who should I try next? Maybe Ven?"

With that...I closed my eyes and thought about Ven.

Then...I opened them...and saw his Station of Awakening.

Then...I jumped off Roxas' and fired a beam of light at his.

Then...I was engulfed in light.

...

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the Keyblade Graveyard.

I turned around...and saw Aqua and Ven run up to Vanitas and the possessed Terra.

"Terra", Ven started. "I know that you're in there somewhere! Please come back to us!"

With that...Vanitas laughed.

"My poor, poor brother", he said. "Your Terra is gone. His body is nothing more than a puppet."

"Not for long", Aqua stated before summoning her Keyblade. "There is only one thing I want. With all my heart. Xehanort...I'm casting you out of Terra forever!"

And so...I watched as Aqua and Ven fought Vanitas and the possessed Terra.

...

I was back on Ven's Station of Awakening.

"Okay", I started. "Who should I try next?"

With that I started thinking.

"Aqua", I said suddenly. "She saved Kairi when she was younger!"

With that...I closed my eyes and thought of Aqua.

Then...I opened them...and saw her Station of Awaking.

I jumped off Roxas' and shot a beam of light at hers.

Then...I was engulfed in light.

...

I opened my eyes...and saw that I was in the Keyblade Graveyard.

I looked around...and gasped in shock.

I saw Aqua...staring at the group of Heartless that defeated us.

Only...it wasn't Heartless. They had been replaced with...Aqua.

Specifically...Aqua when she had fallen to darkness.

With that...I felt pain in my heart and clenched it.

"So", I started. "This is the pain and despair Aqua feels."

With that...Aqua was taken away by the Heartless.

Then...I turned around...and gasped in shock.

I saw Kairi...about to be taken away as well!

I tried to grab onto her hand, but mine just went through hers!

"Kairi", I yelled as she was taken away. "Kairi!"

...

I was back on Aqua's Station of Awaking.

"Dang it", I yelled. "Think. Think. Maybe Terra can help."

With that...I closed my eyes and thought about Terra.

Then...I opened them...and saw his Station of Awaking.

I jumped off Aqua's and fired a beam of light at his.

Then...I was engulfed in light.

...

I opened my eyes...and found myself on a cliff overlooking the Keyblade Graveyard.

I turned my head...and gasped in shock.

Standing next to me was...the suit of armor that attacked the possessed Terra.

I then turned to look at what he was staring at...and gasped in shock.

It was the tide of Heartless that took out my friends.

Then...something happened.

A bright light started shining from within the tide!

"What's happening", I asked.

Then...a huge burst of light destroyed the tide!

I looked up...and gasped in shock.

Floating right where the tide just was, was...Kairi!

A bright light was shining from her.

"Kairi", I yelled out.

With that...Kairi floated down to the ground and the light disappeared.

Then...she started falling!

I ran up and tried to catch her, but I didn't.

The suit of armor did.

Then...Kairi opened her eyes!

"Kairi", I said in relief.

Kairi looked at the suit of armor...and ran out of his arms in fear.

"Who are you", she asked.

"Don't be afraid", the armor reassured. "I'm a friend."

With that Kairi looked at the armor in confusion.

Then...she seemed to remember something and started looking around.

"Sora", she yelled as she stood up. "Where are you?! Sora!"

"I'm right here", I replied. "I'm right here Kairi."

With that...I tried to touch Kairi...but my hand just went right through her.

"Sora", the armor asked. "Who is that? A friend of yours?"

"He's more that just a friend", Kairi revealed. "He means everything to me! I...I love him."

When Kairi said this...I looked at her in shock.

"Kairi...loves me?"

I then watched as the armor walked up to Kairi.

"What happened to Sora", he asked.

"I don't know", Kairi revealed. "We were in a battle with a giant group of Heartless when I was grabbed by them."

"You're a Keyblade wielder", the armor asked in shock.

"Yes", Kairi replied. "But a weak one! Because I wasn't able to protect Sora!"

With that Kairi dropped to the floor and started crying. And I looked at her sadly.

"No Kairi", I said. "That's not true. I'm the one that wasn't able to protect you."

With that...the armor sat down next to Kairi and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I too wasn't able to protect the people I love", he revealed. "But I know that it's not too late to make it right! Just like it's not to late to get Sora back."

"But what am I supposed to do", Kairi asked. "I'm weak. Pathetic."

"Hey", the armor said sternly. "You are not weak! You just took out an entire tornado of Heartless!"

"That was me", Kairi asked in shock.

"Well the Heartless were destroyed by a bright light and you were glowing just a moment ago...so yeah. That was you."

With that Kairi looked down in shock.

"You can do this", the armor stated. "I know you can."

"Me too", I said.

With that Kairi looked at the armor in shock.

Then...she stood up.

"Thank you", she said.

Then...she summoned her Keyblade.

From it she shot a beam of light...and a portal appeared.

"Where are you going", the armor asked.

"To the one I love."

With that...Kairi walked into the portal.

"Me too", I said.

Then...something happened.

My heart glowed with a bright, white light, and I was engulfed in it.

HotXbun: Alright! The next chapter will be the last one!

Challenge: Tell me if you're excited for the final chapter.

Challenge: I am very excited! Are you excited?!


	7. Chapter 7 I'll Protect You

HotXbun: Here it is! The final chapter! I want to thank everybody who read this story.

Disney Boy: Please tell me your ideas. If I like them I may expand the story.

Gracekim20: I've never really written a plot about a character dealing with their inner demons, so I don't think I'm the best person to ask for advice on that. And even if I was, everybody deals with trauma differently, which means that, as a writer, there are many ways to display trauma.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney do.

Chapter 7 I'll Protect You

Sora's POV

I found myself back on Terra's Station of Awakening.

I looked around...and smiled.

In front of me was...Kairi's Station of Awakening.

"Kairi", I said.

But then...my smile faded when I noticed the condition of Kairi's Station of Awaking.

It was...covered in black vines.

"Kairi", I said sadly.

Then...a look of determination spread onto my face.

I jumped off of Terra's Station of Awaking and shot a beam of light at Kairi's.

But this time...things were different.

Now...there was darkness...and it was fighting me back.

"Oh no you don't", I stated. "You will not keep me away from Kairi!"

With that...I focused all my thoughts on Kairi.

And then...a huge beam of light fired at the dark vines...destroying them.

...

I opened my eyes...and saw that I was on a platform in the sky.

"Where am I", I asked.

I looked around...and gasped in shock.

In the middle of the platform...was Kairi!

There were black vines wrapped around her.

"Kairi", I yelled.

Then...I tried to run to Kairi...but the vines began to fight me back!

I growled angrily before summoning my Keyblade.

"You will not get in my way."

With everything I had in me...I fought the vines until they were all destroyed.

Then...Kairi started falling down!

I ran up and caught her. Then I held her in my arms.

"Kairi", I said as I started shaking her. "Wake up Kairi!"

Then...Kairi slowly opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Sora", she said.

"Kairi", I said as I began to cry.

"Hey", Kairi said before putting her hand on my cheek. "Why are you crying?"

I didn't answer. Instead...I held Kairi in a tight embrace.

"It doesn't matter", I stated. "All that matters is that you are safe."

With that I broke my embrace with Kairi.

Then...I picked her up bridal style.

"Sora", she said bashfully. "Let go!"

I simply smiled.

But then...the ground began to shake!

I turned around...and gasped in shock.

In front of me was...Master Xehanort!

"Give her to me", he commanded. "I need the princess to make the final key!"

When I heard this...I thought back to what Xehanort did to Kairi.

Then...my grip on her tightened.

"You're going to have to get through me first", I stated.

"Sora", Kairi said.

Then...she jumped out of my arms...and summoned her Keyblade.

"Kairi", I said in shock. "What are you doing?"

"This time I'll protect you."

When Kairi said this...I looked at her in shock.

Then...I summoned my Keyblade.

"We'll protect each other."

...

After a long and hard battle...Kairi and I managed to defeat Xehanort.

We had now arrived in the Final World.

"It's so pretty", Kairi stated.

"So are you", I stated.

With that...Kairi looked at me in shock while blushing.

Then...Chirithy ran up to us.

"Chirithy", I said happily.

"Sora", Chirithy said. "You're back!"

"I am", I said happily. "With Kairi."

"So this is Kairi", Chirithy asked. "It's very nice to meet you. My name is Chirithy."

"Nice to meet you Chirithy", Kairi greeted.

Then...a star floated towards us.

"Kairi", it said.

"Naminé", Kairi said in shock. "Is that you Naminé?"

"It is", Naminé replied. "Are you okay?"

"I am", Kairi replied. "Thanks to Sora."

With that I smiled at Kairi.

"Actually", I started. "It was Naminé that helped me realize how to find you."

With that I looked at Naminé.

"Naminé", I started. "Thank you. For everything."

"Sora", Naminé said.

"Now come on", I started. "Let's go home. All of us."

...

I slowly opened my eyes.

Then...I sat up and looked around.

I was in the Final World. Only it was night this time.

"I'm...in the Final World", I asked myself. "Why am I here?"

Then...I remembered something.

"Kairi", I yelled.

Then...I stood up and started looking around.

"Hello", I called out. "Is anyone there?!"

With that...I listened...and heard something.

Then...I started running towards it.

_I've been having..._

**I've been having...**

_...these weird thoughts lately. Like..._

**...is any of this for real...**

I stopped walking...when I saw a man.

He looked like Riku...but it wasn't him.

_**...or not?**_

HotXbun: And with that, the story is done! Or is it? After all, we still haven't covered the secret episode. And we shall do so...in a one shot that I will post tomorrow!

Final Challenge: Tell me if you are excited for the secret episode.

My Answer: I am very excited! Are you excited?!


End file.
